BLEAK
by Vixeria
Summary: It was just them, and only them. The one man she despised with all of her heart. The one who terrorized so many people from their home-world. And yet... he was all she had...and despite her despise of him, she was grateful to have him there, if only to share in the wonderful abyss they called Bleak. #adventure #hurt/comfort #suspense #drama
1. BLEAK

Something bubbled up from the disgustingly murky surface of the water. She was, once again, staring at her warped reflection in what she could assume had once been a pond. She took an angry swipe at the water, not willing to accept the truth of herself - of what she had become. She was hideous, she knew. She was still the same person, sure, though physically...she had changed. Glancing about at the scenery, it wasn't too hard to distinguish why.

Her once beautifully smooth skin had formed an indestructible rock that seemed to grow from the open pores on her skin. It was jagged and uneven, growing like stalagmites from her flesh. It stretched around her head, covering her left eye - sealing it shut - and raced across her forehead in a staggered formation. It framed around the left side of her face in patches down to her neck to tear and rip into the collar of her once perfect school uniform. It sealed her lips and left nostril shut. More patches could be seen running across her left shoulder, puncturing holes in the shoulder of her uniform and straight down along her left arm. It tore at the remnants of what use to be a sleeve, covering most of her left breast and completely ripping the left side of the shirt in shreds. The uniform top hung loosely in waves, as if it were like garland on a Christmas tree. Her shirt, though now in shreds, barely - _barely_ \- covered the right side of her chest and part of her upper abdomen. As it reached her hip, the rock sediment retreated to patches before settling into smooth skin once more on her left thigh.

She glanced over at the one who was to blame for all of her troubles. She wondered about how far they had come. At first, it was rocky. _Very_ rocky. Their _relationship_ \- if it could even be _called_ such - was so strained, it had been difficult to even _move_ _forward_. Most of their cooperation and sheer _tolerance_ of one another formed a truce between them, though, considering their circumstances and environmental surroundings, it quickly became apparent that the terms of their _truce_ was more based on _survival_.

His once-ruby-red eyes, now dull, were nearly completely covered with that same stalagmite-like rock. It obscured his vision, leaving him partially vulnerable to the dangers that seemed to constantly surround them both. It left him very near blind, growing around his own face in patches, down his right side instead of his left like hers. It disappeared beneath his clothes, now stretched to the brink of tearing. Though that was nothing unusual - he _always_ had tears in his clothing.

"You are beneath yourself, woman," he said to her.

Unfortunately, her response was rather lacking thanks to her unnatural impairment currently growing across her face. The best she could really do was glare at him and blow outwardly with her nose. Such, was the life of the party.

This place - this land - was dank and dusty. It was utterly dull and lifeless. It was so unlike Earth and all of it's creatures and living creatures. And it was so _dark_. Since the first time they each had set a foot on this musty ground, there had yet to be even a small speck of brightness. It was always like a low-lit moonlight that seemed to cover the entire world. What resembled trees looked more like scorched sticks that someone had jammed into the ground. The same could be said for a weed or plant. The ground looked scarred, ranging in hues of black, grey and smoldering blue. Everything - plants, rocks, trees - _everything_ blended together with those barely distinguishable hues, making it hard to tell one apart from the next.

There were no houses...no people... _nothing_.

It was just them, and _only_ them. The one man she despised with all of her heart. The one who terrorized so many people from their home-world. And yet... he was all she had.

It was such a cliché. Not that it mattered much in this place and time. She had even...on more than one occasion...fancied herself with the hated half-demon that she had the misfortune of being companions with. Of course, it was only during those times where she was truly going mad and the only thing to pass the time with was to fantasize. He had spoken to her many times, and despite her despise of him, she was grateful to have him there, if only to share in the wonderful abyss they called _Bleak_.

Yes, _Bleak_ was a rather depressing place. One that she was sure no creature should ever have to endure. Yes...she was stuck here. Forever, it would seem.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone!  
_** ** _First of all, I would like to apologize for my long-awaited return and for such a long absence! Life happened. Among other things. X3_**

 ** _Now, this story is a complete re-write of one of my already-existing stories titled "Going Under". Don't worry, you don't have to read it to be able to keep up with this one. The main reason for the re-write is because I recently re-read what I had posted "Going Under" and I am very unsatisfied with how it turned out, especially considering how long this particular idea stayed stuck in my brain._**

 ** _This first chapter is NEARLY the same as the first chapter in "Going Under", with some alternate sentence structure and grammar corrections, and only about half as long as the one in "Going Under". However, the following chapters will NOT be the same as "Going Under" because I plan on taking a completely route with this, but do not fret, because the chapters in "Going Under" are going to be used much MUCH later in "BLEAK", so you've already got a bit of spoilers there. X3_**

 ** _I'm already in the process of proof-reading my second chapter, so hold tight, because I will have the second chapter out before the end of the day! X3_**


	2. And In The Beginning, There Was Fear

**_Edited and grammatically checked! (Some content added!)_**

 _ **And In The Beginning, There Was Fear.**_

Her eyes stung with tears as she glared angrily at him. "Have you any idea what you have done, girl?" He growled, practically spitting in her face. She kept her silence, however, even as he wrapped a thick tentacle around her throat, very nearly cutting off her airway. She didn't struggle - she wouldn't. She _will not_ give him the satisfaction. She did it. For _them_. And she would do it over again because it was the _right_ thing to _do_.

Naraku growled out his contempt for her before flinging her away from his person. She hit the ground with a thud, but hadn't been thrown hard enough to be rendered unconscious or broken. She rolled to a stop, grunting from the impact and attempting to regain her breath. "If you hadn't..." she started, wheezing a bit, "...tried to use the hole on my friends, this _never_ would have happened." She spat some blood from her mouth; she had bitten her lip from her _tumble_ on the ground.

And that was _exactly_ what happened. When it came right down to the last moments, Naraku _always_ had a trick up his sleeve. This time, however, things took a turn for the worst. So when his plans were thwarted by her in his last ditch-attempt at escaping, it backfired and ended up swallowing them both. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't done what she had, her friends would be here instead of her and Naraku. And more than likely, she would have felt lost without them. What would she have done if it had been the other way around?

Finally, taking a big inhale, she pushed herself to her feet, wincing a bit from scrapes she had received after having been thrown so far. Finally registering the place she had been dumped in, she glared at her surroundings. "Where did that hole take us to?" She demanded, though she knew that her current position was hardly one in her favor. Her eyes scanned his figure and everything surrounding him, awaiting a response that he didn't seem to be inclined to give.

He said nothing, but his eyes glowed in the darkness. There was something eerie about the way he watched her from the shadows. His form was utterly still in the dark, his silhouette barely being seen with her human eyes. It was almost as if he blended right in to the atmosphere around them. The lighting was difficult here, it was as if everything had a gray tone to it. Reaching down, she picked up what she thought were weeds, only for them to crumble the second she touched them. Looking up to the sky - which seemed to only be a few shades lighter than the ground around them - she noted it's grayness and how it seemed to be...cloudy. It stretched far and wide, in every direction that she could see, which wasn't very far.

Turning back to Naraku, she noticed that he, too, was taking the time to survey their surroundings. Indiscernably, he grumbled to himself before a tentacle shot out from his back and latched onto one of her ankles. Once again, her body connected with the rocky ground beneath her. Stray rocks that littered the ground bit into her left thigh, her skirt rising up as he walked and dragged her with him. She flailed about for quite a few minutes, doing more damage to herself in the process, before he finally came to a stop. He had dragged her quite a distance and for some time, and it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to be catering to her needs _or_ wants. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground before a wide cave before he, himself, walked in and got comfortable.

Groaning, she lifted herself once more from the ground and brushed herself off before whipping around to face him with a cold stare. "Was that seriously necessary?" She bit out, placing her hands on her hips in a stand-offish sort of way.

"If I have to live in this dilapidated world with a wench that has been trying to hunt me down and kill me for years," he said, his face upturned as he glared over at her, "than the least I could do is make sure her life is as miserable as possible while accompanying me." He paused, allowing himself to take in the sight of her less-than-decent appearance. As an afterthought, he added, "Be grateful, girl, that I didn't end your life when we first arrived here."

She didn't say anything further lest she become reacquainted with the ground once more. She sat outside the cave, huffing and curling herself into a ball, holding her knees tightly to herself. Tears threatened to fall loose as she began to realize the severity of the situation. Her stomach rumbled, but with nothing to eat, she was fairly certain she'd eventually starve to death or die from dehydration. Whichever came first. What she did know, was that she wouldn't make it past a week here. And given her current company, death seemed to be more welcoming.

Looking over at Naraku, who now had his eyes closed, attempting to block all other things out, she wondered if she could make a run for it. Outrun him and save herself. Of course, that was wishful thinking. He'd be able to pick up her scent, probably. Not to mention, demons and half demons alike could all outrun her very easily. She could still try though - she had power...with... no way to sustain it, but power nonetheless. She could just purify him and then work on a way to get back.

But even if she _did_ managed to kill him, then she'd be all alone... And where would she even _start_? As far as she could tell, there weren't any signs of life in this particular world, and so far the _only_ materials she could use was rock and dust - considering everything else just fell apart in her hands.

With a defeated sigh, she looked up at the gray sky, taking note that nothing had changed since they entered this world. A sudden chill in the air caused good bumps to appear on her skin, and slowly, she tried rubbing them away. It was just a passing chill, or so she thought. But the longer she stayed outside the cave, the colder it began to row. And for the first time that she could remember, fear began to slowly creep into her mind. _Maybe freezing to death will come before starvation?_ She wondered to herself as she began to shiver. It wasn't long before her teeth began to chatter, causing Naraku to growl aloud in annoyance. She tried - _Kami_ , how she tried - to get the chills to stop. And soon enough, only one thought remained:

 _What was she going to do?_

* * *

 ** _*OLD MESSAGE*_**

 _ **Alright, a bit of a short chapter, but it's here nonetheless!  
**_ _ **I apologize for the delay! I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but honestly, I straight-up forgot!  
**_ _ **I found a stray, solid black kitten under the hood of my vehicle yesterday and got bit twice trying to get him out of there.  
**_ _ **So for about a day, my thumbs were hurting so much, I couldn't even hold a pencil. At least I can move about normally now!**_

 _ **Anywho, hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Next one is going to be much longer. X3**_

 _ **(P.S. I didn't have enough time to finish correcting this one, so before I post the next chapter, I'll be updating this one! It MIGHT undergo some sentence structure changes, but who knows? X3 Just keep a look out!)**_

* * *

 _ ***NEW MESSAGE***_

 **Hello, everyone! As you know from the text in bold at the beginning of this chapter - this chapter is now grammatically corrected! But if you see something I should change, don't be afraid to speak up! I strive for perfection, so I will do my best to fix it ASAP.**

 **And as you also know, a kitten bit me last week! ON BOTH THUMBS! Thumbs are doing much better now! They're kinda itchy because they are scabbed over, BUT I can TYPE and BREATHE and LIVE and...and... everything else! XD**

 **We decided to go ahead and keep the kitten instead of taking him to the shelter. I felt bad for him; I knew that even paying to make sure he got adopted from the shelter, they would only keep him for about a month before putting him down. And because of that knowledge, I just didn't have the heart to take him there, so instead, I'm caring for him and giving him a _lot_ of attention! At first, he really didn't want to get near me, but now, he sleeps right next to me and allows me to pet him! He still runs away sometimes, but at least he's become a little braver!**

 **I named him Oliver (I call him Ollie for short!) because when I first saw him, he was on the roof and then jumped down and hopped up inside my car. Reminded me of the movie called "Oliver and Company".**

 **Anyway, I'm starting on the next chapter today, though I doubt I'm going to be finished with it. Wednesdays and Thursdays are my busiest days, sooooooooo, we'll see. X3**


	3. And So It Shall Be

_**And So It Shall Be.**_

The pain in her stomach _hurt_. It was a kind of hurt that she didn't even know _existed_. She could feel her stomach _literally_ eating itself, feeding on what little fat was left on her body. Lifting her shirt, she could see her protruding rib cage, each rib a painful reminder of just how malnourished she truly was. Her eyes had sunken in, the feel of her cheek bones as she rubbed her hand across her face was very prominent to her. Her arms looked skinny; she was a literal walking skeleton. Her hair felt stringy, not having been brushed or properly cared for in days. Dirt had already begun to cake and crust beneath her nails, making her look as if she had been digging in mud for a week.

She often wondered to herself why she was even still _alive_. Why did the kami have to send her to this place, to test her will? Why did she have to _starve_ to death? She figured there were worse ways to die, but really starving to death was slow and torturous. She didn't even have anything proper to drink.

"You are going to have to learn to eat, woman," he reminded her. The tearing of flesh and the raw, carnivorous sounds of him digging into yet another beast from his body was enough to make her want to hurl. She _didn't_ want to. It was _disgusting_. But what else was there to eat? There was _nothing_ here. Tears stung her eyes as she pressed her hands to her ears - she _would not_ succumb to this hunger, even if it killed her! But again - just the thought of _eating_ was enough for her to salivate, to _want_ what _he_ had.

Three days after their arrival, she was in absolute _disgust_. He had taken off the top part of his haori and she watched, fascinated as he reached inside himself, grabbed hold of something unseen, and pulled it clear out from his chest. Squishy, gurgling noises seemed to echo throughout the cave, and before she knew it, a blue mass of what _use_ to be a demon flopped about on the cave floor. She watched it writhe for a moment before turning her attention to Naraku. He was out of breath, almost completely winded. Sweat had drizzled from his brow to his chin and his brows were furrowed, as if trying to deal with an unknown pain. Then, suddenly, he stabbed the writhing mass on the floor and ripped something off - a deformed leg - and he offered it to her. Kagome had backed up - not nearly as hungry to eat something that just _came out of him_ or out of _that_ for that matter.

But here she was, three days later, on the verge of starvation, and hungrily eyeballing Naraku as he gnawed on a tentacle. She already felt half-crazed from lack of food, and whatever he was eating, it looked _damn_ good - even if it wasn't the healthiest looking _thing_. She stared at the blood that dribbled down to his chin, watched as he took a hand and swiped at his face, smudging it across his cheek. "There _are_ worst things," he said, glancing over at her before chopping off the end of the tentacle and tossing it at her.

For a moment, she debated. Would it really be so wrong if she were to eat this? It was...more or less... _food_... **and** it was for _survival_... Why _shouldn't_ she take a bite? Even just a nibble? She stuck her nose in the air - disgusted at herself for even thinking such things. She heard him move, the light rustling of the fabric of his clothing catching her ears in the quiet cave. Then, she picked up on another sound - a _rock_ smashing against _another_ rock. Looking over, she found that Naraku was grounding up the little tentacle piece he had offered her. "What are you _doing_?" She croaked.

For several moments, Naraku made no other sounds or movements aside from the squishy grinding he was doing. When he was done, he grabbed a handful and walked toward her. With a mortified look, she could _knew_ what he was going to do. She **_knew_**. And within a heartbeat, she was off her rump and making a mad dash for the entrance of the cave. Unfortunately for her, Naraku was much faster. He swiftly blocked her exit and backed her into a corner. "You **will** eat - I will not have you die on me because you _will_ provide me safe passage back home."

"How does _that_ have anything to do with _this_?" She squeaked, her voice not coming out nearly as strong as she wanted it to be. Her jaw clenched and her eyes squinted, wary of what he had planned. "If you're talking about Inuyasha and the others, they probably already think I'm _dead_."

With a widening grin, he said, "With any luck, _you_ will wish you were." Her back finally touched the wall of the cave. Her heart began to race as he stood, literally, a hand-width's away from her. He reached forward suddenly and latched one of his hands onto her nose, which ultimately forced her to breathe through her mouth. Her teeth clenched together as her hands came up in an attempt to remove his hand from her face. She dug her nails into his skin as _hard_ as she possibly could, raking them across and drawing lines of blood from his arm. Doing so bruised her own fingertips, even going so far as to make a few of them bleed from the amount of pressure she placed in his arm.

Naraku's face was impassive, however, the entire situation seeming to not really phase him. Tentacles shot from his side and forced her hands to either side of her against the wall of the cave, Naraku having finally tired of her resistance. "You could have eaten this on your own, woman, now, you will be force-fed." And with those words, he shoved his hand in her face, her mouth getting a full taste of his blood. The iron-like taste that filtered through her mouth made her nauseous, and with the thought of what was sliding down her throat, made her gag. Naraku, however, gained yet another grin across his face, clearly enjoying her torment.

He released her after he got her to swallow it all, and no sooner that he had, she raced out of the cave and promptly emptied her stomach right outside the cave. She toppled over to her side, mentally and physically exhausted and he decided to drag her right back into the cave, unceremoniously plopping her down against a wall.

With a roll of his eyes, he leaned back. _Perhaps having the priestess around would be entertaining after all,_ were his final thoughts before he drifted into a fitful slumber.

* * *

 _ **Soooooooo I had this particular chapter done weeks ago... but I got lazy. My low thyroid has really kicked my butt the past several weeks. Went through a bit of withdrawal for a little while, got seriously lazy, and now I'm just a blobby mess. I got hit with an allergy attack the past week, haven't stopped coughing, and I don't doubt I possibly had strep throat. Unfortunately, my doctors aren't answering the phones and I am stuck without medicine or a way to even make an appointment. Sigh.**_

 _ **In other news... we discovered Ollie is actually a girl! Who would've thought? Guess we have to start calling her Olive instead of Oliver. XD**_

 _ **Hopefully everyone has had a wonderful ChrismaHannaKwanza! Happy Holidays, everyone, and I'll have the next chapter up (hopefully) at the start of next year! ^_~**_


	4. Life Just Isn't Fair

**_This chapter was a doozy. There is some violence and a mild rape scene in this chapter. The chapter contains a lot of molestation, so you have been warned. If you wish to skip this part of the chapter, it begins at the margin. (The page separator - a.k.a. the line in the middle of the chapter.) This is a dark fic, as I wanted it to be, so hopefully it's enjoyable despite. And remember, I love constructive criticism, but bashing isn't tolerated - please and thank you._**

 ** _Soooo, I'm sorry for the unnecessarily long wait, you guys. My depression has hit me like a rock and it feels harder and harder to focus on anything but living these days. I'm doing ok, but I am off my medication, so it's a lot harder for me to just... do things. Even today, as I feel my laziness and uselessness kicking in, I struggle to just go about my daily routine._**

 ** _A/N: This chapter was grammatically checked and re-constructed. Hopefully, it all came out ok. X3_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 004: Life Just Isn't Fair_**

She had regained her strength after a few force-fed _meals,_ and within two to three days, she had become strong enough to walk. She, of course, didn't give any fuss about direction - she simply followed as he led. Of course, had it been her way, she'd be going straight back to the spot they had arrived at in the first place. Instead, she let him wander in circles, which gave her enough time to observe and think.

She thought of all the possibilities: forms of escape, how to get back home, her future, her friends and family. She thought of Naraku and what awaited him on the other side of the portal - if it could even be recreated or even still existed. She even thought of the world they were currently in, and wondered why it was the way it was.

"How come you want the jewel?" She asked finally, attempting conversation. What could she say? She's been hunted down by enemies before, and even managed to befriend a few of them. Who knows? Perhaps this mass homicidal murderer could help... lighten the mood. "I mean, I get it - it's powerful, it can grant you a wish, and you know, it'd be a _really_ awesome _collector's item_ , but really, what do _you_ want it for?" Of course, he didn't answer her. His footsteps had paused for a moment, as if he actually considered responding, but in the end, he never did. "Where I'm from, my grandfather made a charm of the jewel. I didn't even know it existed until much later. I played with my cat with that little trinket. I suppose, thinking back on it, the charm _was_ pretty cute - even though I told Grandpa I didn't think many people would buy it..."

Her voice trailed off for a while, before she noticed something ahead of them. "Oh my gosh, I think I see water!" She said as she zoomed past him. She bent down to her knees next to it and could just barely make out the silhouette of her reflection in it's murky surface. "Do you think it's safe enough to drink?"

He came close, standing next to her and leaning over to observe the water himself. "Perhaps it's poisonous and will kill you before you even get it down your throat," he joked, a wicked grin pulling at his cheeks. "Or better. Perhaps you will choke on it and die from your own clumsiness."

"Ha ha," she said, "very funny. I'm going to at _least_ dip a finger in," hesitantly, she reached out, and before she could even touch the surface of the water, she was pushed forward. Both of her hands dipped fully into the murky water, disappearing beneath a cloud of whatever had settled at the bottom of it.

"Pity," Naraku taunted, watching as she inspected her now-wet clothing. It wasn't much, but some had splashed right onto her skirt. "I had so wanted to see your flesh burn from the mere touch. I suppose you will have better luck elsewhere."

"Oh man," she whined, pulling her hands back, which were now covered in a muck so black, she couldn't help but to wonder if the water had been contaminated with oil at some point. She shook her hands, but the muck stuck - she finally decided to take off a sock to get rid of it. It wasn't much, but it would do...for now. She didn't really know how she felt about drying and cleaning her hands with a dirty sock, but it was certainly a lot cleaner than the water.

She successfully managed to get it off her hands, but her sock, now dirty beyond compare, was a problem. Should she put it in her pocket? Should she just carry it in hand? Should she just leave it on the ground? It was when Naraku turned and walked back in the direction they'd come from that she decided to forget about the sock and follow before she got left behind.

"I don't know what to do," she finally confessed, "I don't have any clue as to how to get back. How did you make that portal anyway?" The questions were growing and she idly wondered if he'd ever _actually_ respond to her. She, of course, knew that she would probably get an answer or two eventually, but she also knew that she'd only get answers to those he'd be willing to share. She just had to ask the correct ones. "Sooooo the tale of Onigumo. How much of it is true?" Naraku's back stiffened for a moment before he continued walking. He would be damned if he divulged any information about his person - this much was certain. "I mean, the tale says of a man who had been covered so badly with burns that he had to be cared for both day and night. He longed for the priestess named Kikyou, and eventually sold his soul to a demon. That demon would be you, wouldn't it? If you devoured Onigumo, then Onigumo essentially became a part of you, right? I mean, if that's the case, then you _are_ Onigumo... but then, who's in control? You can't really have two souls living within a body - that's just madness. I can imagine how much the two of you fight just for control of one body, but I don't know. Maybe Onigumo _became_ Naraku - that's always another theory. So how does it work?" As she thought to herself aloud, she could see his tense shoulders stiffen further with each passing word she spoke. She could very clearly see the discomfort and she knew it was only a matter of time from here.

"Wench," he growled out, turning towards her, preparing to strike her where she stood. She gasped, however, and the direction of her eyes looked beyond him, causing him to stop short of whatever action he was about to take. He turned, peering over his shoulder to see what she saw.

There, just beyond a small cliff ahead of them - or at least what looked like one - clouds were rolling in. But these were different. They were much darker and far more ominous-looking than the gray clouds above them. Their hair began to stand on end, as if the very air pulsed with electricity so thick, it _actually_ made their hair appear to _float_. With every sense of danger going off in both of their minds they both turned tail and began walking in the direction they'd come from. "You think we'll make it back to the cave before the storm reaches?"

He was once again silent to her, never once indulging on her inquiries. She idly wondered how long he'd be silent to her and how long she'd be stuck with him. She shivered to think she was _actually_ trying to have a decent conversation with one of her enemies, but she was curious! She actually, _truly,_ wanted to understand why he is the way he is. She figured if she understood him more, then she could probably understand why he chose to take the course that he had.

She sighed, effectively catching his attention. "What is it now, miko?" he asked her, frustrated and quite and annoyed with her.

"Why won't you talk to me? Did you ever talk to any of your servants? Did you even _have_ servants? I mean, there was Kagura, and Hakudoushi, and-"

"Woman," he replied, interrupting her, the irritation in his voice apparent. "You _will_ cease your questioning."

With a roll of her eyes, she continued forward, choosing, for the moment, to remain silent. Of course, this didn't last long as her mouth opened yet again with another slew of questions. After a while, she gave up with conversation, choosing, instead, to just sing to herself and take in her surroundings.

* * *

The storm was rapidly approaching, to the point where Naraku had to actually grab her and full-out mad-dash to the cave. When they arrived, an enormous gust of darkened clouds flew by the cave opening. It was a harsh wind, one that could have very easily sucked them straight from the cave and hurled them across the land. Luckily for them, the cave was solid, and having a half demon around had the strength to easily keep them in place. It was _almost_ like being amidst a raging twister. Of course, it would have been nice to _not_ having a tentacle around her waist, but she made do.

"Do you think we'll ever make it out of here?"

And that was it- she was smacked and thrown straight out of the cave. "I warned you of your incessant questioning," he responded, finally invoking a reaction.

She had landed on the ground with a harsh thud, a groan escaping her lips from the impact. "You could have just asked me to be quiet," she mumbled, dizziness settling in.

"I also, warned you, that I'd make your life a living hell, did I not?" He said, a malicious grin spreading across his face as he caught a glimpse of her panties. "Tell me, are you still as pure as everyone thinks you are?"

That comment made her freeze in place and slowly look back to her capture. The fear settled into her eyes - she _knew_ what he was referring to. Her chastity was most _certainly_ still in tact, though she wondered for how long, she had no idea Naraku was _that_ kind of guy. With a gulp, she let her eyes settle on his red ones, and noticed, for the first time in a while, the predatory gleam. She had, for a while, forgotten who she was with.

He stalked towards the entrance of the cave, a tentacle shooting out and wrapping around her ankle to drag her backwards toward him. With a gasp, she immediately began her struggle, her dull nails grasping at nothing but dirt and raking across the ground. Small rocks bit into her undersides, scraping along her stomach, legs, and arms, and drawing very thin lines of blood here and there. "Please don't," she said, her voice quivering as she tried to fight off the tentacle around her. She tried to call forth her own power, but it was useless. It almost felt like this entire area had dulled her own senses, including the one to be able to call forward the power needed to survive. "Please, I'm sorry I annoyed you, I won't do it again-"

A gasp escaped her as her panties were, literally, ripped right off her body. A tentacle slithered beneath her skirt and began to play with her. Naraku's grin widened as whimpers began to escape her. He knew he was going to enjoy this - toying with her and using her, breaking her and bending her to his will. It was something so appealing to him, he probably couldn't deny the want even if he tried.

He let his tentacle slide around her, up and down, around her thighs, spreading her open far enough for him to explore her. "I see, so you _are_ just as innocent as I imagined."

She began to cry at this point, tears sliding down her cheeks and leaving dirt trails along them. She was angry with herself - that all she could do was allow him to touch her. She couldn't _outrun_ him. She couldn't kick him where it hurt most. She couldn't even _bite_ him and make a mark. She could only sit there and let him enjoy himself.

Naraku licked his lips and prepared for his entry. He let a single tentacle slide within her, exploring the tight cavern of warmth. He didn't allow it to go too far in. After all, he wanted to _savor_ the feeling of defiling a miko. Who could pass up such an opportunity? It was when her body grew slack, however, that a frown marred his face. Had she impacted the ground so hard that she passed out? He huffed, setting aside his desire for her and tossing her unceremoniously against the wall of the cave. Pity, he thought. He would have enjoyed watching her squirm and beg. What was the point of raping an out-cold victim when you couldn't enjoy it to it's fullest? With a groan, he sat back, flinging his tentacle and clearing it of her womanly juices and sitting back against the cave wall. It would seem that her chastity would just have to wait for another day. With a grin, he thought about what a tight opening she had. He had stuck one of his thinner tentacles into her so as to not fully break her... yet. His grin only widened when he thought about shoving a tentacle so far up, you'd see it in her belly.

With a groan, he lowered his hakama and allowed himself to give in to his passion. Normally, a lowly whore would do for these times. Unfortunately, given the situation, he just had to make do. He allowed himself to get lost in his strokes and relieved himself right there against the cave wall. As his eyes closed in contentment, he idly wondered when the miko would wake again. Soon enough, he dozed off.


End file.
